Energy Absorption
The power to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Absorption and Elemental Absorption. Capabilities The user can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications * Assimilation Shield * Elemental Enhanced Condition * Elemental Regeneration * Energy Breath * Energy Empowerment * Energy Immunity/Energy Resistance * Energy Metabolization Variations * Ambient Energy Absorption: Absorb all ambient energy in the surrounding, whether it is natural, gravitational, electromagnetic, wind or life. * Capacitor: The most simple method of storing energy for later use, to hold it inside the user's cells. * Cosmic Energy Absorption: Absorb cosmic energy. * Electricity Absorption: Absorb electricity. * Energized Body: Absorb energy to improve the bodily functions. * Energy Drain: Simply absorb energy from surroundings to weaken them, without making any intricate usage. * Energy Redirection: Taking the energy absorbed, and redirect it as their own energy. ** Energy Conversion: Exact energies are redirected, such as Fire being redirected as fire or electrical energy as electrical energy. * Energy Transferal: Take energies from one object/person and put it into another object/person. * Explosion Absorption: Absorb explosions. * Fire Absorption: Absorb flames. * Heat Absorption: Absorb heat. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Absorbing the kinetic energy, or energy in physical movement. Being able to absorb the energy of physical attacks, such as punches, bullets, and concussive forces, making this person very hard to fight or incapacitate. * Light Absorption: Absorb light. * Magical Energy Absorption: Absorb magical energy. * Natural Energy Absorption: Absorb ambient energy from nature and surroundings, such as air and plant energy, a variation of Elemental Energy Manipulation and/or Life-Force Manipulation or Energy Manipulation. * Psychic Energy Absorption: Absorb psychic energy. * Solar Energy Absorption: Absorb solar energy. * Soul Energy Absorption: Absorb spiritual energy. * Sound Absorption: Absorb sound. Associations * Absolute Energy Absorption * Absorption * Elemental Absorption * Energy Assimilation * Energy Manipulation * Energy Negation * Energy Sourcing * Telekinesis Limitations * Can't absorb self-generated energy. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be limited to how much one can absorb. ** Overloading: Too much power could result in incapacitation or death. ** Overuse: Using more power than stored may exhaust the user after expending too much energy. ** Under Loading: User may not be in a position to absorb power for some time, causing them to deplete their power supply. Attackers who know of the superpower may hide or wait until the absorber has little or no power and take them to a secure location when they are weakened. * Crossed Energies: If the person has an energy specific absorption (such as kinetic, electric, or solar energy) other energies may be in-absorbable. Known Users Known Objects *Axonite (Doctor Who) *Samehada (Naruto) *Chakra Armour (Naruto) *Infinite Armour (Naruto) Gallery File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) is in a state where he absorbs life force from all living beings around him, this power being like breathing that he cannot turn it off. File:Kazuki_as_Victor_III.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) is in a state where he absorbs life force from all living beings around him, this power being like breathing that he cannot turn it off. File:Artificial_Human_19_Absorbs_Kamehameha.png|Artificial Human #19 (Dragon Ball) using the pads on his palm to absorb energy, taking in Goku's Kamehameha. SA13!_Energy_Absorption.png|Goku absorbing a Spirit Bomb GT_Energy_Absorption.png|Goku absorbing Great Ape Baby Vegeta's Revenge Death Ball Final File:Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball) has an energy absorption barrier installed in him, absorbing energy attacks to increase his own strength, even the 10x Kamehameha. File:ArazomeshigureBlast2.gif|Nozomi Kujō (Bleach) using her Arazome Shigure to absorb spiritual energy and is then free to use it as she pleases. File:Oko-yushima-hajokuri.jpg|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Hajō Kūri to absorb energy and converting it into blasts. File:Renzan.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Renzan: Hajō Kūri to absorb energy at a much higher scale, and firing it back as destructive beams. Sebastian shaw1.jpg|Sebastian Shaw (Marvel) absorbs energy. Sebastian shaw2.jpg|Sebastian Shaw releases captured energy. Ultimatebishop.PNG|Bishop (Marvel) 406px-Mavrikbrad.jpg|Maverick (Marvel) infamous407_screen.jpg|Cole Macgrath (Infamous 1 & 2) Chakra_Absorption.png|Yoroi (Naruto) absorbing Sasuke's chakra. File:Blocking_Technique_Absorption_Seal_(Preta_Path).png|Nagato (Naruto) using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb chakra from a technique via the Preta Path. File:Blocking_Technique_Absorption_Seal_(Nagato).png|Nagato (Naruto) using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb chakra from a technique. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Samehada (Naruto) shaves off chakra from its foes and devours it. File:Kisamehada01.jpg|Kisame, merged with Samehada, shares its energy shaving function via his skin. Kaguya Absorbs Amaterasu.png|With her absolute mastery of chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can absorb chakra from any source. File:Toki_absorbs_geomagnetism.png|Toki Fujiwara (Code:Breaker) absorbs geomagnetism to replenish his powers. 738person_16901.jpg|Sunspot (Marvel) 382664-152034-strong-guy_super.jpg|Strong Guy (Marvel) Green Lantern War of The Green Lanterns-63 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|The Entities (DC Comics) controls and absorbs emotional energy. Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern ring. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring. 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern ring. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern ring. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern ring. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern ring. 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern ring. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern ring. 200px-Lambda-Zero (Earth-616).jpg|Stardust (Marvel) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan can absorb thermal and heat energy to augment his strength, stamina, and durability to superhuman levels.|link=Magic Jak J&D.jpg|Jak (Jak and Daxter) can absorb and channel the various kinds of Eco energy to incredible affect. Lana Lang Kryptonite.jpg|Lana Lang (Smallville) absorbs Kryptonite radiation. 830px-Smallville105_691.jpg|Sean Kelvin (Smallville) drains Clark of his body heat. Speedball.jpeg|Speedball (Marvel) makes multicolored bubbles around him to absorb and redirect kinetic energy, usually for bouncing. Kazuma Alter Absorption.jpg|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use the duct embedded in his Shell Bullet to absorb atmospheric traces of "Alter" energy in the local environment and redirect it into his personal reserves. Tiir2.gif|Tiir (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) absorbing a huge blast of energy to augment his physical capabilities. File:ShawEnergy.jpg|Sebastian Shaw (X-men First Class) absorbing thermal energy. Luke Charging Up.jpg|Luke Washington (UN Comics) absorbing solar energy File:Uryu.jpg|Uryu (Bleach) like all Quincies can absorb Reishi to create spirit weapons or increase power. Vorahk.jpg|By using its Staff of Hunger, Vorahk (Bionicle) was able to absorb energy from others and amplify its own strength. Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau is capable of absorbing energy given her own energy form is at the right wavelength. (Mighty Avengers) Soul Flute.png|Anyone who hears the melody of Hamelin’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Soul Flute will have their magical power drained. Ghost_Chess_Perish.jpeg|Kappelmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) turns on his own Ghost Chess soldiers and absorbs them into his body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Absorption Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries